The Lady's Rebel Lover
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: She was the daughter of a Loyalist, he a soldier of the rebellion. A romance between them would never work. But as she patched him up, Garrett couldn't help but fall in love with Isabella Swan and she with him. As the war rages on, secret letters and meetings are the only things that help ease the separation . Will the lovers be safely reunited in the end?
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight world...I just mess with their lives and pair them off with whomever I wish**

**So don't sue me**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Him

**AN: Hey y'all...I'm here again. I'd like to introduce y'all to Captain Garrett Williams of the Continental Army. Here, Garrett and the rest of the Twilight cast are human. Figured I'd give AH Twilight a chance to be written, not to mention that I like writing about different time periods, so I figured I'd write a pairing that was from his era as a human.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Him**

It was a hot day in the fields. It was harvest time and my whole family, minus my father, were in the fields gathering lavender and strawberries for selling and eating. Despite my father's inherited wealth, we still had to make a living. My mother was known for her fruit preserves while I used the lavender we grew and harvested to make candles and little scented pillows. It gave us funds to live by and gave us something to do.

My father was Sir Charles Swan, a minor nobleman of King George's court. Loyalists, as the colonists called us. We were loyal to the king, but to a point. We weren't exactly on the same page as the patriots, but close enough. My father had seen the madness and the tyranny of the king up close before we came to the colonies and it had only gotten worse since. So when the King had requested that we come here to establish more British than colonials, we took the chance to get away. We helped the colonials in anyway we could and with the war raging, our assistance usually meant giving aid to wounded soldiers. It was dangerous, but we did it anyway.

The sun was just beginning to set when I noticed something odd in the lavender field to my right. It was nearly supper time and all of the field workers, minus the two keeping an eye on me, were either helping in the main house or tending to their own suppers. So the movement was slightly frightening. I had a pistol under my skirts, a gift from my brother Emmett. It was always loaded and hearing the rustling again, I pulled it out and cocked it.

The rustling got louder and closer, making me believe it was an animal. That belief was immediately squashed when a loud groan came after a long amount of rustling. There was a man in the fields and judging from the groans, he was hurt bad. I stood slowly and signaled to my 'guards', alerting them that he was there, but not to rush him because he was hurt. I moved forward while they circled around to cut him off in case his moans were a ruse.

I walked towards the groans slowly, my pistol out in front. The rustling had ceased, leading me to believe that the man had collapsed in the field. His painful groans were lessening as I got closer, leading me to also believe that he was slipping into unconsciousness. I began to walk quicker, my caring nature overriding my sense of danger. I finally found him, the crushed lavender slightly masking the smell of him.

He was handsome, in a rugged sort of way. As I feared, he was injured badly, musket wounds, gashes and cuts littered his body. A noticeable head wound had covered his hair in blood. He needed to be helped and quickly. Waving to Benjamin, one of my 'guards' I said, "You and Cole get him into the house. Let Maggie know so she can get what I need. Then get a couple of the little ones to come out and get any of the lavender that had blood on it. With the Green Dragoons, especially Colonel Vermont visiting tomorrow, I don't want to take any chances of them seeing this amount of blood in the field and none of us hurt."

Benjamin nodded and together they gently lifted the man up and carried him to the house. I was about to turn and grab my basket when I noticed that the man's coat was still lying on the ground, wrapped in a ball. It wasn't until I picked it up that I realized why. Despite the dark red bloodstains that covered it, there was no mistaking the blue. My mystery guest was a patriot soldier. A traitorous rebel to the other Loyalists in the colonies.

Wrapping the coat up and grabbing my basket, I hurried back to the house. Upon entering, I ran upstairs to the guest room to find Maggie trying to peel the man's shirt off of him, the drying blood not helping. Dropping the coat and the basket on the floor, I joined her and we got the thing off as well as his shoes and socks. Some of his wounds were on his lower legs, but the majority were on his upper body and his head. I knew the head wound would need to be cleaned and treated before the rest.

Turning to Maggie I said, "Get me as many bowls of hot water as you can. I need my herbal kit, a comb and linen cloths as well. Quickly now!" She nodded and quickly left the room, followed by several other girls. Tia, my mother's maid, helped me get him flat on his back before picking up his tattered clothes and coat. As she picked up the blue coat she asked me, "What do you want done with these Miss Bella?"

My father entered the room just as she asked and he gave a pointed look at the coat. He looked at me and said, "If we are to help, it must be a secret Isabella. You know the rules." I did, but the thought of burning the coat seemed wrong. I looked around the room, trying to find a means to hide the coat and seeing none. Then I remembered my hope chest, which was securely locked with two keys. I turned to Tia and said, "Burn the clothes, he can wear something of Emmett's. Wash the coat the best you can and put it in my mending basket. I'll mend it and hide it." I didn't mention where.

She nodded and left. Maggie returned with my kit, the linen, comb and the first of many bowls of hot water. She returned to the kitchens leaving me with my father and the mysterious soldier. I began by cleaning his face gently with the warm water and linen. My father only spoke when he saw I needed more clean rags and water. The soldier was even more handsome as I cleaned him up. The head wound wasn't as bad as I originally thought once it was cleaned. The soldier stirred only a little as I tended it with some mixture and washed the blood from his hair.

When I moved to tend to his other wounds, he winced and began to sit up, eyes wide. Father helped me ease him back down while I tried to calm him and keep his wounds from opening further. Once he was calm enough, Father went back to his previous post at the door. As I wiped the dried blood from his chest I asked, "What is your name soldier?" He turned to face me and dark green eyes stared into mine as he said, " Captain Garrett Williams ma'am." I rolled my eyes and said, "It's Miss actually."

I finished cleaning the blood from him and began dabbing the herbal mixture I had on his wounds. The musket ball wounds were through and through, some were grazes. Captain Williams winced a little as the herbs started their work. His dark green eyes followed me as I finished with the herbs and got my needle and thread out to stitch his more serious wounds. I turned to Father and said, "Papa, I need some long linen to wrap around some of these and one of Emmett's shirts."

My father didn't move from his spot and I rolled my eyes at knowing why. I sighed and said, "Papa, he can barely move. He's no threat to me." Captain Williams slowly said, " Sir, your daughter is in no danger from me. I would never harm a woman." My father must have seen something in the soldier's eyes because he nodded and left the room. As I resumed my stitching I said, "I apologize Captain. My father is very protective of his only daughter." He smiled and said, "I would be too if I had a daughter as kind and beautiful as you. Please call me Garrett miss. I feel like I'm back with my regiment whenever I hear Captain Williams."

I blushed at his compliment and said, "My name is Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella." Using the hand that was just treated and bandaged, he took mine and kissed it saying, " It is an honor and pleasure to meet you Bella." I giggled a little before going back to the large gash on his side, the biggest of his wounds. As I stitched the wound closed, Garrett asked, "Why are you helping me? Not that I'm not grateful, but I am curious since your family are Loyalists."

Finishing the stitch and cutting the thread, I moved down to his left leg and started cleaning it before I said, "We are, to a point." My father returned just as I said this and at his nod I continued, "My father was very close to the King back when we lived in England. In fact, it's due to that closeness that we have this land. But we also saw the madness. We've seen what his idea of politics and how he rules first hand. That was why my father actually took this land, none of us could stomach it over there anymore. When the war started, we promised to help. We play a part Garrett and we play it well."

He nodded and we were silent as I wrapped him up in the places that needed it and then helped him into my brother's shirt. By this time, my father had left, going to his own supper and bed. The shirt was loose on Garrett, but still fit him rather well. Maggie came in a few minutes later with a tray of supper for him and me. She stayed long enough to make sure we ate before taking the trays and leaving. I grabbed another herbal bottle and put a few drops into his tea cup. Handing it to him I said, "It's to help you sleep and it will ease the pain while you do. The mixture I put on your wounds will work for now, but not for the whole night. Sip it if you like if you want to ease into it."

He nodded and sipped the tea a little before asking, "How long am I staying?" I smiled and said, "No more than a couple of days. I'd like to keep an eye on that head wound and the one on your side to make sure they don't get infected. You'll be moved to another floor tomorrow though." He looked confused so I said, "Every month we get a visit from Colonel Vermont and the Green Dragoons. It's not one of their 'normal' visits, just a pathetic attempt by Vermont to get permission to court me."

He laughed and then asked, "You don't have a suitor?" I rolled my eyes and said, " Not one that actually wants me for me. The ones that have tried all want a proper, boring woman on their arm. That is not me and is not someone I am going to pretend to be. Vermont is the worst so far. It's so pathetic that I'd wish he'd stop already." Garrett began to laugh again, but winced when the movement pulled at the stitches on his side. I walked over, flipped the blanket and pulled his shirt up to check the stitches.

His skin was warm, but not feverish. I ran my fingers over the stitches, checking the thread strength. I must have touched a sensitive spot because he squirmed and grabbed my fingers. The moment he did a funny feeling ran through my body. Not so much a shock, but like I was drinking a fizzy water. It seemed the same thing happened to Garrett because he gripped my fingers tightly before blushing and releasing my hand. I looked and saw his eyes were drooping so I said, "I'd better let you get some rest. Cole and Benjamin will come after breakfast to get you moved."

He nodded and allowed me to help him lay down. As I gathered my things to head to my own room, Garrett asked, "When I leave, may I have permission to write to you?" I smiled and said, "You may, but you still have to ask my father." He nodded and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep. I quietly left the room, closing the door behind me.

Entering my room, I quickly washed and changed before grabbing my sewing kit and Garrett's coat. Tia had done an amazing job in getting the bloodstains out. The excitement of the day had left me wide awake, so I worked on patching his coat up. As I worked, I thought about the man who had stumbled into my life. He was handsome, kind polite and respectful. A perfect suitor if I was to be honest. The fact that he was a rebel didn't matter to me. He was fighting for what he believed in, as any man should.

Stitching a dark blue patch onto one of the elbows, I pondered how things would work once Vermont arrived. Garrett would need to be attended to without raising suspicions. I had my part to play, but I would sacrifice everything for Garrett. How had he arisen these feelings within me in such short a time?

I was quick but good with my work and soon the coat was finished. I quickly folded it, unlocked my hope chest, and gently placed it under my things before relocking it. Garrett's coat would be safe there. I blew out my candles and buried myself in my blankets. As I fell asleep, I couldn't help but wonder how Garrett's lips would feel on mine or how his hands would feel on my bare skin...

**AN: So what do y'all think? Like it so far? I hope so**

**Coming up next: Colonel Anthony Vermont (Aro Volturi) arrives at the Swan Plantation. Can Bella and her family keep Garrett safe until he leaves and how will Bella handle Vermont's attempts at flirting and trying to get her to allow him to court him?**


	3. Chapter 2: Colonel Vermont

**AN: An update? YES! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. With RL and lack of inspiration, chapters have been slow in coming. But I'm back and ready to go.**

**So in this chapter we meet Colonel Vermont, who is Aro in this Twilight story. Making his name sound English enough was hard, but Vermont will be Aro for future reference. Any other characters that have their name altered in order to suit the story better will be introduced in the AN before being introduced in the chapter. Also, we get to see a little of Demetri, who will be called Capt. Daniel Greyson in this story. He'll be an important character later on as well.**

**So enjoy and I hope to hear what you think!**

**Chapter 2: Colonel Vermont **

**and Treating Garrett**

I awoke the next day with the dawn. My sleep had been both easy and uneasy, having been filled with good dreams and nightmares. Garrett's arrival was a welcome surprise, but still a dangerous one. Vermont was due to visit sometime today, so we not only had to hide him and keep treating his wounds, but also keep Colonel Vermont from finding out we had a rebel 'traitor' in our home. My family, servants and I would really have to play our parts today.

I quickly dressed in a simple day gown of pale green and put my hair in a simple bun before heading to Garrett's room. I opened the door to find Garrett already sitting up and eating a hearty breakfast. Maggie was standing over him, no doubt making sure he ate every bite. Tia was also there, but for what reason I didn't know. Once Garrett had finished eating, Maggie took the tray and left.

I went over and began to check the stitches and other injuries he had. The dark bruises he had were starting to fade and the stitched wounds were looking better. They were less swollen and looked to already be healing well. Garrett stared at me the entire time I did this and once I was done he asked, " So what is the plan for my protection my fair lady?" Chuckling, I said, "Benjamin will come up here shortly and help you to another room in an upper floor. Vermont is not allowed on the upper floors, so you should be safe. Tia and Maggie will bring you food and drink while he's here."

Measuring out another dose of the medicine he needed to take, I handed it to him and said, "As for any medicines or pain relief, I'll need to do that myself. If you need me, have Tia come for me, but only if you absolutely need me. I cannot be going upstairs every half hour." He nodded and said, "I understand Isabella. I want to thank you again for what you and your family are doing for me. I know that my presence is putting all of you in great danger."

Shaking my head I said, "Yes, there is a great deal of danger in having you here, but it was the right thing to do. Now do you...?" A shout from the front of the house interrupted me and drew me to the window. A familiar trail of red was coming up the trail to the house. Colonel Vermont and his men were here. I quickly drew the shades , turned to Garrett and said, " They're here. Remember, don't ask Tia to get me unless you absolutely need me." He nodded and in my hurry to get downstairs, I forgot myself and kissed his forehead. I quickly blushed and began to apologize.

Garrett halted my apology with a short, deep passionate kiss on the lips. Once he released my mouth he said, "I've been wanting to do that since I first woke up. Now go play your part sweet girl. We'll talk when the Dragoon is gone." I nodded, still a little shocked at his boldness, and left the room. Stopping at a mirror in the hall, I checked to make sure everything about me was in order before heading downstairs.

I was not so much dreading this visit as annoyed and irritated by it. Once a month for the two years, Colonel Vermont and a few of his 'friends' would make an unofficial visit to my father's estate and attempt to woo me. He wanted to court me, but was unable to as long as I refused him. My father had made me a promise the moment I came out in society. I would be allowed to choose who courted me and who I married. He wanted me to be happy and marry for love. Anyway, Vermont was not the man I wanted in my life or in my bed. He was arrogant, rude, obnoxious and cruel. Everyone in town knew about his tactics on the battlefield and he was hated on both sides of the board.

His attempts to win my heart were pathetic. The man knew nothing about me and made no attempt to get to know me. Jewelry, fine clothes and horses were sent to me frequently and I sent all of it back. Not only because it was improper, but also because I didn't want them or him. I preferred simple, practical gifts. The only reason I hadn't shot the man was because of the role I had to play. However, it didn't mean I couldn't give him a taste of the temper I had inherited from both my parents.

A sly smirk graced my lips as I reached the entry hall, coming upon my mother and father greeting Colonel Vermont and the two men that had accompanied him. Vermont, who was talking to my father, caught sight of me and smiled. I shivered in disgust, but kept the calm welcoming mask on my face. As I reached the bottom step, Vermont came up to me and kissed the back of the hand I hesitated to offer him. His touch disgusted me, so I just imagined it was Garrett to get it over with.

Releasing my hand, Colonel Vermont said, "You're the beautiful flower in the ugly field of war Miss Swan." I was barely able to stop myself from rolling my eyes at the pathetic attempt, instead saying, "You are kind to say so Colonel. What brings you here? Surely you are needed on the battlefield." He smirked and said, "I couldn't bear to go another month without seeing you Miss Swan. Oh, I have a gift for you."Another gift? Has the man forgotten proper manners and traditions again?

He reached into the pocket of his waistcoat and pulled out a small box that was just the right size to hold a ring. Shaking my head slightly, I took the box and opened it. I wasn't shocked at the contents inside. The ring inside was large, gaudy and totally not my taste. Not to mention, the large stone was a ruby and I disliked rubies with a passion. The ring also had another distasteful meaning. If I accepted the ring, I would be accepting the most improper and non romantic proposal ever seen in the colonies.

I closed the box, placed it back in Vermont's hand and said, "While this is an exceptional piece of jewelry Colonel, I cannot accept it. As you know, it is improper for a lady to accept gifts from any man that is not her betrothed, husband or family." A brief look of anger flashed in his eyes before he smiled and said, " Of course, my apologies. I seemed to have forgotten myself." Yes and not for the first time. Every time I would reject one of his gifts for being improper, he always had the same apology. Frankly, it was getting old and annoying. Still, we had a role to play and that meant that while Colonel Vermont got chastised by me or my father, he also had to be forgiven no matter what.

My father accepted his apology and then said, " We were just about to begin breakfast. Would you and your men care to join us?" Vermont and his companions accepted the invitation and followed us into the dining room. My father took some pity on me and sat one of Vermont's companions, a Captain Daniel Greyson, next to me and put Vermont near him. Maggie came out, followed by a few other servants, and placed a tray of fried ham next to my father.

The meal went quietly, interrupted here and there by the men talking about war. I actually paid more attention this time, figuring any information Vermont and his companions let slip would be useful to Garrett.

I was putting honey on another of Maggie's biscuits when Tia came up behind me and whispered, "Miss, he's in pain and I think he's running a fever." I discreetly nodded and then said, "If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have to go and see to one of the children. She's caught a fever." I rose from my chair and was about to leave the room when Colonel Vermont said, "Surely you don't mean to go to your slave quarters alone. Allow me to accompany you." Shaking my head, I said, "That will not be necessary Colonel. I assure you that I will be quite safe."

He sneered slightly and said, "Nonsense, I insist. You never know what these savages are capable of." I saw RED. Savages?! Vermont knew nothing about the servants on this land and had no right to assume anything about them. Not to mention his insistence on accompanying me was downright rude, improper and infuriating. I turned to face him and with my temper barely in check said, "You have overstepped yet again Colonel Vermont. You have no right to insult any member of this household, be they owner or servant. Furthermore, your demand to accompany me as I tend to a sick child is beyond improper. You are not my father, my betrother and you are definitely not my husband. This last impropriety on your part is the last straw."

Getting an approving nod from my father, I continued, " I am not interested in being courted by you and I never will be. Never come here again unless it is on official Crown business. Do I make myself clear Colonel Vermont?" Apparently my refusal was not what he wanted to hear because before I could blink, he had walked up to me and slapped me. I fell to the floor as the rest of the room reacted. Vermont's companion's rushed him and pinned him to the wall while my mother and father came to me.

My father helped me up, turned to Vermont and said, "You are no longer welcome in my home and you can be damn sure that I will be informing the General about this despicable conduct of yours. Now go. GO!" His men dragged Vermont outside and shoved him onto his horse and then tied his hands behind him. Greyson led his horse down the trail while the other soldier had a gun pointed at him.

I shrugged out of my father's embrace and ran up to Garrett's room. As I reached him, I could see the sweat on his brow. He had a fever and considering how fast it hit after I had left, he had a bad infection somewhere. I would have to open up his wounds in order to save him.

God help me, because I can't bear to think of losing him so soon...


End file.
